Grojband Alternate
by Luigi4Life
Summary: I love Grojband and wonder what if Trina was the rocker and Corey tried to stop the rock so that's why i wrote this and hope you love it. Also I'm gonna write another season of Grojband and put in the new guy. Finally I do NOT own Grojband I'm just writing a fanfiction.
1. Intro

Hello I'm going to tell you a story about Grojband but with Katrina as the leader of the band playing the guitar (No braces, Wearing purple beanie with a skull wear a bow on it, a shirt that has the Grojband logo on it, and skull earrings).

Nick Mallory as the bass player (No jacket and wearing a hat with the Grojband logo on it).

Mina on keyboard (Wearing a leather jacket and jeans).

Carrie on drums (Wearing a normal orange Beanie and jeans, also I know what your think why is Carrie a member of Grojband she's a Newman but she's also Mina's sister so she has to be a member, unless you want it to be Kon and not let Kin and Kon be brothers, also Kon's the leader of the Newmans).

And there 2 groupies Alex (Looks like Allie but has shorter hair) and Kai (Looks like Kate but has shorter hair).

But Katrina can't write any lyrics so she has to steal it from her little brother Corey who preferred to be called Cole (Braces, Wearing a black t-shirt, Orange trousers, and Black sneakers).

With his lackey Kin (Wearing a regular black t-shirt).

And Cole tries to impress his crush Laney Penn (She has longer hair and Wears a green and yellow stripe dress).

And with their rival band the Newmans with Kon playing the guitar (Wearing the same clothes except his shirt has the Newmans logo on it).

Konnie playing the bass (She looks the same but Kim is her cousin instead of twins).

Larry (or Lenny) playing the drums (Looks the same but wearing a Black and White stripe shirt).

Also I have to make a new character called Conner he's like the gender bend of Carrie and I know Corey is the gender bend of Carrie but in my fanfiction Conner is, and Conner wears a Green beanie with a skull , a black shirt with the Newmans logo in white, and blue shorts.

With Barney as their mayor (Wearing what Mellow wears except glasses) and Mellow who runs all the stores (Wearing what Barney wears but he still wears glasses).


	2. Cloudy with a chance of malt balls alter

**Got a band that's really cool, stealing words from you know who, playing gigs when we can, trying to impress our fans. Younger brother goes berserk. His temper is his biggest quirk. I got a plan that might just work. Now, we're gonna rock and we're gonna roll. We are Grojband.  
Whoa-oa-oa!**

(Grojband is the garage playing music)

(Screaming is heard coming from behind the garage door)

Katrina: Um, thank you? You're beautiful!

Mina: Wow, someone out there really likes us!

Carrie: Ooh! Maybe it's our future selves!

(Mina opens garage door revealing Kai and Alex)

Kai/Alex: EEEEE! AAAAH!

Carrie: Aw.

Katrina: Meet and greet time. Single file, please.

Kai/Alex: Cherry Grapestain's here!

Katrina: Um, who's Cherry Grapestain?

Kai: Cherry Grapestain in the hottest star in the whole universe and she's visiting Peaceville today!

Alex: The Mayor's even organized a welcome parade.

(Screen shows a very small parade consisting only of Mayor Barney and Tuba Tim going down the street)

Alex (Off-screen): It's the biggest parade Peaceville's ever had!

(Screen goes back to Katrina)

Kai: Cherry's at the Drive-In tonight.

Alex: With a VIP premiere of her new movie.

Carrie: A drive in? So you drive into the theater? How is that safe?

(Carrie imagines Mina at a movie theater where Carrie smashes her car right through the screen.)

Mina: Ooh cool, 3D!

(Imagination ends)

Mina: No, it's like a parking lot with a screen. They were popular a long time ago.

(Carrie has another flashback to a cavewoman version of Mina at a caveman version of a Drive-in where a Tyrannosaurus Rex smashes its head through the screen)

Cavewoman Mina: Aw cool!

Tyrannosaurus Rex: ROAR!

(Tyrannosaurus Rex eats Cavewoman Mina)

Cavewoman Mina: In 3D!

(Imagination ends)

Carrie: I don't see how that any safer.

Trina: Girls! We have to find Cherry Grapestain at the premiere tonight! The future of the band depends on it!

Nick: You didn't know who she was two seconds ago. How could she be the future?

Katrina: Shhh. Nick, Now's not the time for very good questions. Who likes watching movies?

Mina/Carrie/Nick: Everybody!

Katrina: Nobody! They're too long they're boring but what part of a movie does everybody love?

Mina/Carrie: Um.

Katrina: That's right! The trailers! The best part of a movie jammed into a minute but nobody's ever heard of THE MOVIE TRAILER BAND until now. We'll show Cherry how awesome we are and she'll hire us to play in all her trailers!

Mina: Perfect! We're at our best way play for a minute or less.

Carrie: Less drumming. My calluses will finally heal.

Kai/Alex: Ew!

Kai: We are so out of here.

Alex: Cherry Grapestain's new flavor.

Katrina: We just need to get into the Drive-In tonight.

Cole (Off-screen): You better not be trying to sneaking into the Drive-In tonight.

(Screen pans to Cole in the garage)

Cole: It's VIP only and I'm working the door. Check out this limited edition, almost one in a million, Cherry red ticket!

Katrina: Whoa.

Cole: If you don't work at the Drive-In like me. You'll need this to get in OR ELSE!

Katrina: Ooh! Can I have it?

Cole: Yoink. It's for Beautiful Laney Penn. She's the most VI of the Ps. I'll even introduce her to my new soon to be BFF Cherry Grapestain.

(Cole get on his bike and Kin appears behind him)

Kin: I read the ninety-nine percent of girls between the ages of sort of cute to mega hottie think Cherry's the only thing they need! Laney for sure will love the VIP ticket. Great idea Cole.

Cole: What? Maybe Laney should stay home and never meet Cherry. Forget it. That extra pass is staying with me.

Kin: Can I have it?

Cole: You're not in this episode.

Kin: Aw.

(Kin gets off Cole's bike)

(Cole drives off and crashes into Mayor Barney and Tuba Tim)

Mayor Barney: Oof! Ugh!

Nick: Great we'll never get past Cole. How we gonna get Cherry to notice us now?

(Katrina presses her face into Nick's face)

Katrina: What am I doing right now girl

Nick (lovingly): Hi Kat.

Laney: I'm getting in your face. We just need to find Cherry Grapestain and get in her face.

Mina: We'll find her. She probably bleats her every move like all celebrities.

(Mina gets a bleat)

Mina: Ooh!

Carrie: Is that our future selves?

Mina: Nope Cherry just checked in. Chilling in my Cherry red limo at a Cherry red light. Manor Street LOL.

Nick: Not sure why she's Lolling but at least we know where she is.

(Katrina give Nick a noogie which causes hearts to appear above his head)

Katrina: You said it, Girlfriend! Haha! Gear up!

 **(LOL Transition)**

(Katrina, Mina, Carrie, and Nick come out of a sewer in front of Cherry's limo)

Mina: There's Cherry's limo.

Katrina: 1 2 3 4!

(The light turns green and Cherry's limo drives off)

Katrina: Cough! Cough! Gag! Hack! Hack! Gag! No!

(Mina gets a Bleat)

Mina: All about the fries at bell cheese.

Nick: She's headed for the drive through!

Carrie: Well what are we waiting for? To Bell cheese!

(At Bell cheese, Cherry's limo comes up to the intercom)

Katrina (Over the intercom): Welcome to Bell cheese, May I ROCK YOUR ORDER!?

(Screen shows the band cooped up inside of the drive-through window)

Katrina: 1 2 3 4!

(The band struggles to play their instruments but they can't play them when they're all cooped up; Cherry's limo driver takes the order and goes; Mina gets another bleat)

Katrina: Where's she heading now?

Mina: Oh no.

(Cherry's limo enters a car wash where Grojband appears on the hood of the limo)

Katrina: 1 2 3 -

(Water sprays the band and washes them up and they come out the other end with shiny, spiffy hair; the hood of the limo opens and Grojband goes flying out)

(Back at the garage)

Nick: We tried everything Kat. She didn't hear one note. We're done.

Katrina: No way! What's the one thing Grojband never does?

Nick: Give up?

Mina: Surrender?

Carrie: Back down?

Katrina: No! Grojband never quits! We're gonna sneak into that Drive-In and hit Cherry with a new song in front of the big screen.

Nick: How?

Katrina: I have a crazy plan that just might work.

Mina/Carrie: Does it involve our future selves?

Katrina: No it does not.

 **(Wicked cool transition)**

(Katrina goes up to Laney)

Katrina: Hey Laney, you going to Cherry Grapestain's movie premiere?

Laney: Laney's gonna wait for the book.

Katrina: But movies always come out after the book.

Laney: Laney never loses the waiting game.

Katrina: You know, Cherry's movie star life has it all. Except for LANEY PENN AS A BFF!

Laney: Tonight might be Laney's only chance to fix that. Laney owes it to this girl he just heard of.

Katrina: Sweet! All I need now is to get you a Cherry red pass and you're in.

(Laney pulls out some Cherry red tickets)

Laney: You mean these? Some limo popular girl drove by and threw a whole bunch at me. Need some?

Katrina: Thanks girl but I've already got a crazy plan that just might work.

(At the Drive-In, Cole is at the door, asking people for their tickets.)

Cole: Ticket, ticket, ticket.

(A car with an old lady in it drives up)

Cole: Ticket.

Old Lady: Sorry sir, we don't have a ticket.

Cole: That's okay.

(Cole pulls a lever, causing a trap door to the underworld to open, making the old lady fall in; a cardboard car comes up)

Cole: Ticket.

(Nick is in the car dressed as a candy bar with a mustache)

Nick: Oh no ticket. Just um, here to drop off some tasty snacks.

(Cole looks in the back of the car and sees Katrina, Mina, and Carrie dressed up as a soda, a hot dog, and a bag of popcorn)

Cole: Oh alright. Move along tasty snack.

Katrina: Operation you guys get the stage prepped while I set up Cole for a diary worthy freak out and get us those killer lyrics for our new song is now in (Deep Breath) play.

 **(Lobby snack transition)**

(The band sets up the stage)

Katrina: You guys have the place wired. This is going to feel like a HUGE STADIUM GIG!

(Cherry's limo pulls up)

Katrina: Score! Cherry's limo is optimally located for maximum rockage. Time to squeeze some new angsty lyrics out of Cole. Whip pan!

(Whip pan to Cole)

Cole: Ugh! I'm getting all messy this is the VI pits! Ugh! Super cool snack King coming through! Hello! ... I'm so Cherry's soon to be BFF.

(Cherry's limo driver takes the snacks)

Cole: Hey! I don't even get a chance to meet Cherry? After getting her all those stupid snacks? I even paid for them myself with Kin's cash!

Katrina: And queue Laney Penn.

(Laney comes up)

Cole (Gasp!)

Laney: (Whistles)

Cole: Grr!

Katrina: Looks like Laney found the only thing she needs and it's not you.

Cole: Grr!

(Cole goes into angry diary mode)

Katrina: Showtime

(The projector goes out)

Nick: Kat! Cole's freak out knocked out the projector! Oh no!

(The cars start leaving)

Nick (off-screen): There goes our audience! What are we gonna do?

Katrina: No movie means that the trailer band takes center stage! By the power of rock, GROJBAND UNITE!

(The band gets ready to perform)

Carrie: 1 2 3 4!

Katrina (singing): Cherry, Cherry you make me see red. You took

Katrina/Nick/Mina (singing): All my love.

Katrina (singing): I can't get it, get it outta my head, you got me

Katrina/Nick/Mina (singing): All riled up.

Katrina (singing): Ch-Ch-Ch-Cherry. I'm feeling cold, cold, cold, when all I wanna be is warm. You got me scribbling rage, all over this page.

Katrina/Nick/Mina (singing): But now a new star is born.

Katrina (singing): Born! Cherry, Cherry you make me see red. You took

Katrina/Nick/Mina (singing): All my love.

Katrina (singing): I can't get it, get it out of my head. You got me

Katrina/Nick/Mina (singing): All messed up.

Katrina (singing): Ch-Ch-Ch-Cherry!

(Song ends)

(The movie projector starts working again)

Mina: Whoa! How did the movie kick back in the second we finished our awesome tune?

Carrie: Magic?

Future Mina/Future Carrie (off-screen): Yoo-hoo!

(Screen reveals Mina and Carrie's future selves)

Mina: Future Mina and Carrie! They saved the day!

Carrie: For real!

Kai: Our love for you has been restored!

Alex: From now on, Grojband's the only star in our universe.

(Cherry and Laney come out of Cherry's limo)

Katrina: Hey Cherry! Did you like our song?

Cherry: Like totally.

Katrina: So you'll put us in your next movie trailer.

Cherry: Like no way.

Katrina: Well can you at least bleat our band's name? It's G R O

Cherry: Like gotta split. I've seen this movie already and, (whispers in Laney's ear)

Laney: Nice, Laney Penn loves spoilers.

(Cole pulls out his phone)

Cole: Kin here now!

Kin: B-b-b-but, I'm not in this episode.

(Cole crushes his phone in rage)

Cole: I HATE THIS EPISODE!

(Cole walks away in rage)

Cole: Grrrrrrrrrr!

Carrie: So it looks like we're not a movie trailer band after all.

Katrina: That's cool. Our music needs to be live and in your face.

Nick: You can get in my face again if you like.

Katrina: That's a bit, weird girl.

(Spotlight shines on Katrina)

Katrina: If we learned anything today, it's that fame is a fickle and fleeting thing and that one's place in time is marked by how big one's face gets when projected for all to see. We can only hope, to face the future with the future face we face today when we look into our own souls.

Carrie: Or the souls of our future selves.

(Mina and Carrie play a short little one-second electric guitar tune with their hands)

Katrina: Thanks for coming out everybody.

(Katrina closes the garage door)


	3. Dance of the dead (alternate)

**Got a band that's really cool, stealing words from you know who, playing gigs when we can,** **trying to impress our fans. Younger brother goes berserk. His temper is his biggest quirk.** **I got a plan that might just work. Now, we're gonna rock and we're gonna roll.** **We are Grojband. Whoa-oa-oa!**

(Mina and Carrie are at Elementary High, shaking in fear because of a dark shadow)

Mina/Carrie: AAAAAAAH!

(The dark shadow is revealed to be Nick)

Mina/Carrie: AAAAAAAH!

Nick: Stop doing that.

Carrie: Then stop wearing such scary costumes.

(Nick looks at herself and sees that she's wearing her normal clothing)

Nick: Grrr!

(Katrina busts through the door)

Katrina: Fellow Grojbandians, what's the one thing that would make tonight's Halloween gig the most awesome of all Halloween gigs?

Nick: A killer new tune complete with lyrics?

(A wrong buzzer goes off and Mina and Carrie are revealed to be a game show contestant tables)

Mina: Oh! A killer new amp with a freaky skull on it?

Katrina: So close!

(Katrina reveals to have a magic amp)

Katrina: A killer new amp with a freaky skull on it that glows in the dark! ... If it were dark, that skull would so be glowing.

Nick: It's cool Kat, but -

(Katrina shushes Nick)

Katrina: Shhhh, I know Nick, and I'm sorry I've neglected you all this time.

Nick's Heart: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh.

Katrina: Should have said that I dig your costume. My bad Girl, it's sick.

(Nick's stomach growls and Nick's heart comes out of Nick's mouth)

Nick's Heart: That's it, I'm out of here.

(Nick's heart jumps on the ground)

(Cole and Kin come in)

Cole: Okay the real people have arrived so all lame-o Girl bands must vacate immediately. I'm gonna ween the Hallo out of this place.

Katrina: And we're here to provide musical accompaniment as advertised.

Cole: Oh you know what? This ad was already answered. BY NO ONE! BAM!

(Cole yells into the amp, blasting Grojband out of the room)

Kin: Bam indeed.

(Grojband lands in the graveyard)

Mina: Girl, that amp kicks!

Carrie: It crushes these other ones.

(Carrie smashes a gravestone)

Carrie: Tsk, doesn't even glow in the dark.

Nick: Pretty sure that's a gravestone.

Katrina: Girls, we've got a choice. Freak out because we're standing on dead people.

Carrie: I vote that!

Katrina: Or rock out right here. When the crowd shows up for the dance, they'll know where the party is.

Nick: Sounds fun and not creepy at all.

Mina: Only one question remains. If the amp blasted us here, then what blasted the amp here?

(Katrina, Carrie, and Nick make scared faces)

Mina: No seriously, I don't have a clue.

(At Elementary High)

Kin: I was up all night finishing my costume and also these flying origami bats you wanted.

(Flying origami bats come out of a box)

Cole: Ugh, it's always origami, origami, well what about origa-me!?

Kin: I thought you might say that, so I made this life-sized origami version of -

Cole (Off-screen): Like, why hasn't beautiful Laney Penn

(Screen cuts to Cole)

Cole: Asked me to the dance yet? Doesn't she know that it takes time to come up with a perfect couples costume?

(Cole opens a coffin where a nerd is trapped inside of)

Nerd: Gasp! At last, freedom!

(Cole slams the door on the nerd)

Nerd: Ow!

Cole: I mean, what could she be doing that's more important than that?

(Laney is at the graveyard at the grave of Dog Laney)

Laney: Laney misses you, Dog Laney. Stay? Good Dog Laney.

(Grojband is practicing in the graveyard)

Katrina (singing): Halloween can sound so creepy when you sing all ghostly just like me.

(Katrina's song awakens zombies from the graveyard)

Zombies: MOOOAANNN!

Katrina: Are my lyrics really that bad?

Nick: Yes, but surprisingly, something else sounds worse.

Zombies: Grrrrr! Raaagh! Grrr!

Mina: It's probably just those dead guys crawling out of their graves.

Katrina/Mina/Carrie/Nick: Zombies!

(Dog Laney comes out of his grave)

Laney: Laney Penn loves surprises.

Dog Laney: GRRRRRR!

(Dog Laney bites Laney's head)

Laney: Ow bitey! Bad dog Laney!

(Laney becomes zombified)

Laney: Laney Penn, brains!

Nick: Yeah we should have helped her.

Katrina: Well it's not like we had anything to do with the whole zombie part.

Nick: I'll give you the "we" part.

 **(It was not our fault transition)**

(Grojband is at the Ghostly Cheese Boutique)

Chipper: Welcome to the Evil magic music and cheese boutique

Nick: We'd like to return one evil magic amp, please.

Chipper: Okay, just a few simple questions.

Mina: Apparently no, it's not a costume.

(Mina gestures to Nick and Nick cringes in rage)

Chipper: Thanks, next question. Are you unhappy with the color of the amp?

Nick: No.

Chipper: Super! Did the amp fail to glow in the dark?

Nick: No. It actually looks pretty cool.

Chipper: Yay! Did zombies happen?

Nick: That's the one.

Chipper: Sorry, but our return policy doesn't myths.

Nick: For serious? Is it too late to lie and say it failed to glow in the dark instead?

(Chipper makes an angered face at her)

Katrina: We'll be leaving happy Halloween

 **(Haunting Cheese Transition)**

Mina: Well, that was what a colossal failure.

Nick: Yeah but at least we got some cheese.

Zombies (Off-screen): Uuuuuuugh!

Nick: What was that!

Carrie: Maybe one of us farted. At least I think so?

(Screen reveals zombies)

Zombies: Uuuuuuuuugh!

Katrina/Mina/Carrie/Nick: ZOMBIES! AAAAAAAH!

(Katrina, Mina, Carrie, and Nick run away and then Carrie has to stop to catch his breath)

(Screen pans out revealing that the zombies are a movie very slowly)

Katrina: Well, I think we have time to figure this out now.

(Next scene is at Elementary High where Cole is waiting for Laney at the Halloween Dance)

Cole: Gasp!

(Cole sees zombified Laney Penn there)

Cole (Off-screen): There she is!

(Cole imagines Laney as a Princess and then Kin interrupts his imagination, is visualized as a pig)

Kin: Finished!

(Cole's imagination ends)

Kin: What do you think Cole?

Cole: I think you're blocking Laney Penn's view of me Kin!

(Cole shoves Kin out of the way)

Cole: This is it. Laney Penn is totally looking right at me!

Laney: Uuuuuuuugh.

Cole: She wants to dance with me and have a super romantic first kiss. Music! Ugh, who doesn't book a band?

(Cole kicks a kid in a jukebox costume and he slams again a wall and his costume starts playing music)

Jukebox Kid: Hey! I work! Best day ever!

(Next scene shows Grojband in an alleyway cornered by the zombies)

Mina: Why did we back into this corner?

Katrina: It seemed cozy.

(Something bites Katrina's leg)

Katrina: Ow!

(Katrina holds her leg up revealing Kai and Alex chewing on it)

Katrina: Oh no! Our adorable groupies have been turned into zombies!

(Katrina shakes her leg, making them come off and it is revealed that they're not zombies)

Alex: Zombies?

Kai: What makes you think we're zombies?

(Mina and Carrie are relieved)

Mina: False alarm their just weird.

Alex: Hey, scary Halloween costume.

(Nick turns into a fire giant)

Nick: I'm not wearing a costume!

(Nick breathes fire on Kai and Alex, making them roll into the zombies and they get turned into zombies)

Mina: Okay, NOW our adorable groupies have been turned into zombies.

Kai/Alex: Uuuuuuuuggggh.

(Music from the Halloween Dance gets the attention of the zombies and they all turn around and go to Elementary High)

Katrina: They're drawn to the music. Come on girls, to the school!

(Katrina runs off and Mina, Carrie, and Nick stay behind. Katrina eventually comes back)

Katrina: Alright, I know that busting into that school will most likely result in our brains being eaten right out of our skulls or maybe our ears or possibly through our nostrils.

Mina/Carrie: Wicked.

Katrina: But ... duh ... uh ... where was I going with this?

Nick: You had a plan.

Katrina: Then let's go!

 **(Let's all go to school!)**

(Zombies are terrorizing the school)

Cole: Swoon! All those movies were totally right. The greatest moments in life do happen in slow motion.

(Zombie Laney is walking toward Cole and Cole is waiting for a kiss. He looks at his watch)

(Grojband busts in)

Katrina: Let's do this!

Mina: Sorry, exactly what are we doing?

Katrina: Oh yeah right uhh...

(Katrina sees Cole and Laney about to kiss and Kin wearing a brain costume)

Katrina: Got it!

(Cole and Laney are about to kiss until they are interrupted by Kin)

Kin (Off-screen): Hey guys!

Cole: Kin! What the what? You're like totally ruining my slow-motion moment!

Kin: But Katrina said you wanted to see my costume. I'm Cellutron, King of the brainchildren.

Cole: You're about to be King of the brainy broken if you don't -

Laney: Laney like brains!

Kin: Thanks!

(Laney goes after Kin)

Kin: Uh oh, AAAAAH!

(Kin runs away and Laney chases him. Cole sees it happen and gets jealous)

Cole: Since when do girls like BRAINS!?

(Cole goes into angry diary mode)

(Cole's diary lands in the hands if a zombie)

Katrina: Yoink!

(Katrina yanks the diary out of the zombie's hand which causes his arms to come off)

Katrina: Jackpot! If terrible lyrics and lighting and a magic amp woke the dead, then maybe good lyrics and lightning and a magic amp will put them back to their eternal slumber! Only one way to find out.

(Grojband gets the stage set and starts playing music)

Cole: Laney! Bite me! Bite my head!

(Cole makes Laney bite his head)

Cole: Ha! We're totally going steady now, right?

(Cole shoves Laney off her head)

Cole: Yes! I feel funny. Is this happiness?

(Cole drops to the ground and turns into a zombie)

Cole: Brains!

Katrina: Cue lightning!

(Carrie puts her drumsticks up to the electric orbs which causes her to get electrocuted and for lightning to go into the amp)

(Song begins)

Katrina (singing): Feelin' like a monster when your love doesn't want ya. Tried my best to play it right but all you want is brains tonight. Now I have an undead thought to dance all night till I've had enough. Shake that rotten booty til' your tail falls off!

Katrina/Mina/Carrie/Nick (singing): Do the zombie dance!

Katrina (singing): Dance right back into the grave.

Katrina/Mina/Carrie/Nick (singing): Do the zombie dance!

Katrina (singing): If you don't want to behave.

Katrina/Mina/Carrie/Nick (singing): Stop eating that head!

Katrina (singing): Get back to being dead. Do the zombie dance! Yeah, do the zombie dance!

(Song ends)

(The zombies go back into their graves and everybody turns back into humans again)

Laney: Huh? Laney's confused.

Cole: Um, I'm pretty sure you were totally about to kiss me and stuff.

Laney: Gross, Laney's gonna get something to eat

Cole: Wait let me come with you in case you get kidnapped. Laney!

Nick: Well, no more playing cursed zombie skull amps in the cemeteries during lightning storms for us.

Katrina: True

(Spotlight shines on Katrina)

Katrina: And, you know what else we've learned? Zombies don't deserve the bum rap that today's pop culture has assigned them when all is said and done, they're all just dead and decomposing people who love good music and want nothing more than to be the afterlife of the party. Thanks for coming out, and enjoy your brains, before someone else does.

(A midget zombie jumps out of nowhere and bites Katrina's head, then he quickly closes the garage door)


	4. Pox N Roll (alternate)

**Got a band that's really cool, stealing words from you know who, playing gigs when we can, trying to impress our fans. Younger brother goes berserk. His temper is his biggest quirk. I got a plan that might just work. Now, we're gonna rock and we're gonna roll. We are Grojband.  
Whoa-oa-oa!**

(Mina, Carrie, and Nick watching a record spinning)

Nick: So it spins, and music just plays?

Mina: Yep. It came before CDs.

Carrie: You mean coasters?

(Mina uses a CD as a coaster)

Nick: And what came before records?

Mina: Nothing. I think it was always just records.

(Katrina opens the garage door and comes in with the chicken pox)

Katrina: Good news everyone, I have chicken pox!

Nick: How is that good news? We can't play gigs if you're all poxed up.

Katrina: That's exactly the kind of thinking keeping us poxers down. We need to bring awareness to the fact that the pox rocks by throwing a party!

Nick: But Kat, the chicken pox are majorly contagious.

Carrie: Chicken pox isn't contagious. My new dance moves are contagious.

(Carrie starts dancing which gets herself and Mina infected with the chicken pox)

Mina: Come on contain it.

(Mina gives Nick chicken pox)

Nick: See? They're already spreading! Kat, nobody's going to come to this party, knowing they'll get chicken pox.

Katrina: Then why's it already happening?

(The garage door opens and a bunch of kids is there with the chicken pox cheering)

Katrina: I told them I'd give them the pox and they'd get a week off school. What could go wrong?

 **(Chicken Pox-A-Itching)**

(Kin is reading Cole a bedtime story in Cole's Room)

Kin: And then Prince Cole gave Princess Laney a kiss and they lived happily ever after.

Cole: Thanks kin. Time to nap, but first, I want a drink of still water.

(Cole snaps his fingers and Kin instantly runs off and comes back with a glass of still water)

Students (Off-screen): Pox!

(The sound of the students cheering causes the water in the glass to ripple)

Cole: Kin! If I wanted rippling water, I would have said so!

Students (Off-screen): Pox! Pox! Pox! Pox! Pox!

Cole: Ugh! What are they chanting?

(Cole and Kin go out on the balcony and look out into the garage)

Students (Off-screen): Pox! Pox! Pox!

(It is revealed that the chanting is coming from Katrina, Carrie, and the other students form their school)

Students: Pox! Pox! Pox!

Students (Off-screen): Pox!

Cole: They're saying "Pox!" I've never had the chicken pox! There's no way that plague pile is getting near me and there's, even more, no way Katrina's band is gonna make a cool gig out of it! Kin, hotline phone!

(Kin hands Cole the hotline phone)

(Mayor Barney is seen having a picnic with Mother Barney; Mayor Barney's hat phone rings and he picks it up)

Mayor Barney: Hellow. Spots? Scratching? Say no more! It's happening Mother. The pox of chicken has come to Peaceville. I'm the only things standing between this city and a raging contagion.

(Mayor Barney runs off but trips over a plate of hot dogs, making him fall flat on his face)

Mayor Barney: Ugh!

(Katrina is in the garage making an announcement to the students)

Katrina: So we're poxed. Are we not human? Do we not bleed when we scratch? The pox isn't the worst and it's time everyone knows it.

(The students are seen in a conga line where they're scratching each other's backs)

Nick: Um, Kat? Rocking the pox might be easier with you know, some lyrics!

Katrina: Don't have a cow like in a "barn". Why are you always trying to burst our "bubble?"

Nick: Why did you emphasize "barn" and "bubble" in a foreshadowing kind of way?

Katrina: Did I? I thought it was punnier than foreshadowing.

(Cole and Kin are outside of the house)

Cole: I would love to see Katrina's face when she realizes her diseased party is -

(Cole and Kin crash into a something)

Cole: Kin, why is this air so hard?

(Mayor Barney comes out of a bush and reveals that he's trapped the house inside of a bubble)

Mayor Barney: This pox house is trouble and trouble belongs in a bubble.

Cole: What? You're quarantining me?

Mayor Barney: Quarantine is such a hard word to spell, but yes, for nine days and no one scratches. Over there you'll find anti-scratch mitts and scary outbreak suits.

(Screen shows boxes full of electric mittens and hazmat suits)

Cole: You can't do this and junk.

Mayor Barney: Then why's it already happening?

(Cole and Kin go into the house wearing the hazmat suits and carrying the box of electric mittens)

Cole: Time to stop with the scratching.

(Cole gives the anti-scratch mittens to everyone and everyone gets horribly shocked every time they try to scratch themselves)

Katrina: Well, this is a shocking turn of events.

Cole: Your sickly swarthy is under quarantine for like nine days. No escape and like, no scratching.

Katrina: If we can't scratch, we'll just make the party fun again by playing our instruments, which I am going to point at with both hands, right now.

(Katrina points to her instruments and Cole puts anti-scratch mittens on her and the rest of the band)

Katrina: What?

Cole: Have fun trying to thrash this bash with your hands and bands. Now I'm bored. Calling Barney was your worst idea ever Kin. Learn to think of a better one!

Kin: Uhh, you could ... talk to beautiful Laney Penn!

(Laney is seen talking to a group of admiring students)

Laney: Laney says the secret to a cool lean, is not needing anything to lean on.

Cole: Cool lean Laney. Oven mitts? Hey, why don't you have the pox?

Laney: Laney does have the poxes. Laney just doesn't do spots.

(Laney gets spots on her arm and then uses the glorious glow of her eyes to make them disappear)

Laney: Laney says, later spots.

Nick: How we gonna rock out now Kat? Our music makers are all caged up?

Katrina: Kind of wish I hadn't invited the school party critic now.

Nick: You invited Party Danimal!?

(Party Danimal is seen reviewing the party)

Party Danimal: Good party space: Check, Original theme: Check, Costumes provided:

(Party Danimal gets the chicken pox)

Party Danimal: Check.

Nick: Don't you remember what happened to the Tanana sisters when their stomach flu themed party failed?

(Nick pulls out a flashback of the Tanana sisters' party)

Party Danimal: So much puke, so little guac. Party fail!

(Flashback ends)

Nick: He gave it his lowest party rating ever: Awesome, out of a possible ten awesomes.

Katrina: Come on, it's not that bad.

Party Danimal: A pox party with no scratching? This shindig is sailing for a failing.

Katrina: On second thought, Mina what do you have that can get these mitts off?

Mina: Hmm, chainsaw?

Katrina: Dangerous, irresponsible, perfect! You girls bust out of the bubble and get the chainsaw while Nick and I get everybody's minds off the pox.

(Mina and Carrie take off)

Nick: How do you suggest we get people's minds off the pox without music?

(Katrina takes out a book)

Katrina: Daddy-o's annual party manual 50's edition.

(Everyone gathers around Katrina and Nick as they bake up potato on the oven)

Katrina: Hot potato. Hold it till it burns, then pass it on, lesson learned. Go!

(Katrina gives the potato to Nick and it has no effect)

Nick: The oven mitts kind of take the urgency out of hot potato Kat.

Katrina: So they do, but it's nothing a game of charades can't fix.

(Everyone is surrounding Katrina when they play charades but because of Katrina's oven mitt, nobody can tell how many fingers she's holding up)

Student (Off-screen): One word, two words, three, four, five, six?

Party Danimal: The only conceivable answer is "super lame Grojband Chicken Pox Part-Ay."

(Nick smacks his forehead, electrocuting him with the oven mitt)

 **(Oven mitts are Ouchy)**

(Mina and Carrie are in bikes at the top of a ramp)

Mina: Ready to launch through that bubble sis?

Carrie: Affirmative.

Mina: On your mark, get set,

(Mina and Carrie fly down the ramp)

Mina/Carrie: AAAAAAAAAAAH!

(Mina and Carrie slam into the bubble, but instead if penetrating it, they stretch it out)

Mayor Barney: This isn't the first time I've trapped kids in a bubble girls.

(Mina and Carrie are flung back into the garage door)

Mina/Carrie: Oof!

(Back to Katrina and Nick)

Katrina: Well, setting up a rusty garden tool scratching center didn't work.

(People painfully cutting themselves with rusty garden tools)

Nick: Face it, these prehistoric games just aren't cutting it.

Party Danimal: The girl is right. This party is deader than a playful possum. So, my rating has to be double awesome.

Nick: Double awesome? We're ruined!

Katrina: Maybe we're going about this wrong. Just because the party can't scratch doesn't mean we can't. Now, where's that turntable? Hmm...

(Katrina puts her hand on her chin to think, electrocuting herself with the oven mitt)

Katrina: AAAAAAAAAHHH!

(Mina and Carrie drill a hole through the ground with a circular blade placed on a record player)

(Mayor Barney dumps boiling wax down upon them)

Mayor Barney: Boiling wax. Is there any hole you can't plug?

(Mina and Carrie dive out of the hole and come back into the garage again)

Mina: Whoa! We were almost wax statues!

Carrie: I'd look more surprised but my eyebrows are gone.

(Katrina takes the record player)

Katrina: Yoink! I'm gonna need this for a little scratch fest. All we need now are some lyrics.

Nick: And how do you suggest we get them?

(Cuts to Cole and Laney)

Cole: It's so double like extra cool!

Laney: Laney just puts her weight in Laney's elbow and his cool in Laney's chest for balance.

Cole: Like this?

(Cole falls to the floor)

Cole: Oof!

Laney: No.

Katrina: We need to prove that the pox rocks and I know just the someone who'd love to get poxy.

 **(Wicked cool transition)**

Katrina: I know you're all angry but let's not forget what this party is about. To show that the pox rocks.

Party Danimal: What do you get for us pox pusher?

(Katrina takes out a bottle)

Katrina: Spin the bottle!

Cole (Off-screen): AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Cole shoves through some kids and rushes up to the game)

Cole: Spin the bottle? I'm in!

Kin: But you'll get the chicken pox.

Cole: No, I'll get the love bug. Fact.

(Cole sees all the students at the party)

Cole: Listen to me you flaky skinned dorks, this game in invite only and you've all been like outvited!

Students: Awww.

(Cole plays spin the bottle with only Laney as another player ready to kiss her. Ironically, the bottle lands on him)

Cole: Kin!

(Kin picks up Laney and carries her over to Cole)

Cole: Lips, its joy time.

(Cole and Laney get ready to kiss and their lips get really close to each other's lips)

Laney's Friend: Hey Laney, look at me for no reason.

(Laney turns her head to look at her friend and Cole is oblivious to it)

Laney's Friend: Thanks.

(Cole kisses Laney's ear and gets infected)

Kin: Cole, Laney is all over your skin.

Cole: YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!

(Cole goes into happy Diary Mode with the chicken pox)

Cole: Sigh.

Katrina: Bam! Time to scratch this lame fest into the best party ever list!

(Song begins)

Katrina/Mina/Carrie (Singing): We're stuck in this garage!

Katrina (Singing): Yeah we're locked in! My face is getting itchy and I'm shedding my skin but since we're all here and we've got a dope track, wave your hands in the air from the front to the back! Even though my head is getting very dizzy, I think it's time that we all got busy!

Katrina/Mina/Carrie (Singing): Let's throw down some rhymes and pull up our socks.

Katrina (Singing): Let's say it together! Chickenpox rocks!

Katrina/Mina/Carrie/Students (Singing): Chickenpox rocks!

Katrina (Singing): Yeah It all because of me so you can blame me! I'm stuck in this garage but I'm here with Laney! This ain't so bad cuz' this party is rad!

Katrina/Mina/Carrie (Singing): This maybe the best skin condition I ever had!

Katrina (Singing): This party as seen is under-

Katrina/Mina/Carrie (Singing): quarantine!

Katrina (Singing) And I'm keen to scream this-

Katrina/Mina/Carrie (Singing): Lean mean rap machine!

Katrina (Singing): This beat is pumpin' you know what I mean! So let's party it up!

Katrina/Mina/Carrie (Singing): Until we find a vaccine!

Katrina (Singing): Yo DJ! Scratch it up one time!

Katrina/Mina/Carrie/Students (Singing): Chickenpox rocks! Chickenpox rocks!

Cory/Mina/Carrie (Singing): We're rockin' the pox!

(Song Ends)

Party Danimal: Pox Popped and Locked! This party is officially TEN AWESOME PLUS!

(The band is leaving the house)

Mina: Ahh, best day off school ever.

Carrie: Yep. Didn't learn a thing. Thanks, Katrina.

Katrina: I think we all learned something today.

(Spotlight Shines on Katrina)

Katrina: I think we've learned that some diseases are more fun to have than not to have and the best disease, party fever! Fun to catch, fun to spread, and impossible to stop, all we can do is quarantine ourselves in a party bubble and rock until we're well enough to catch it again.

(Laney looks at him with a serious look)

Mayor Barney: Sounds fun Girl, what are you going to do for the next eight days?

Nick: Yeah Kat

Katrina: Careful Nick, the only cure for party fever is a wet blanket. Thanks for coming out everyone.

(Katrina Closes Garage Door)


	5. No Strings Attached (alternate)

**Got a band that's really cool, stealing words from you know who, playing gigs when we can, trying to impress our fans. Younger Brother goes berserk. His temper is his biggest quirk. I got a plan that might just work. Now, we're gonna rock and we're gonna roll. We are Grojband.**

 **Whoa-oa-oa!**

(Mina and Nick are standing outside the bathroom door.)

Nick: Carrie! (Groan) Quit playing giant with the tiny soaps! We've gotta practice!

Carrie (Behind the door): I'm not doing that ... This time.

(Katrina runs up in screen)

Katrina: Girls look! Its captain carney and the bubble bunch band!

(Mina and Nick give him confused looks)

Katrina: He's to ship captain who works at a carnival. They're a colorful band in a bubble.

(Cricket chirping)

Carrie (Behind the door): Are there crickets out there or was that an awkward pause?

Katrina: Come on girls, the bubble bunch was an inspiration!

(Cole and Kin bust in)

Cole: Try abomination, like all puppets.

Katrina: Puppets? If the legendary frontman, Bobby Blue is just a puppet, would he have inspired me to start my own band?

Carrie (Behind the door): Not likely.

Cole: Freeze frame! Are you saying your dingus band only exists because of the bubble bunch?

Katrina: For sure! Minus the mean stuff

(Then it turns into a split screen with Cole and Katrina with lightbulb heads. Cole's on the left where the background is red while Katrina's blue)

Cole: I should destroy the bubble bunch!

Katrina: I should thank the bubble bunch!

Mina: Meh.

(Everyone leaves except for Carrie)

Carrie (Behind the door): Hey girls, what are we doing in this episode?

 **(Toilet paper wipe)**

(Cole and Kin are in Cole's room)

Cole: If those puppets inspired Katrina to play music, I'll bet she'd be totally out-spired if those same puppets got destroyed!

Kin: I never knew you hated puppets.

Cole: I super never talk about it, but I'll remember it in my head.

(Cole rubs his head and a flashback starts)

(Cole is shown as a young little kid in a puppet store)

Cole: Cool Puppets!

(Cole jumps up to grab the Cool puppets of the shelf and it brake sand falls down)

Cole: Doh!

(Cole comes out of the pile, holding a puppy puppet)

Trina: (Gasp!) Eee Hee Hee Hee!

(A scary magician puppet on strings comes moving up to her)

Cole: AAAAH! SCAWY PUPPET!

(Cole runs off, only to run into a scary living clown puppet on strings)

Cole: SCAWY PUPPET! Pwotect me puppy puppet!

(The puppy puppet somehow changes to having a demonic face looking at him)

Cole: AAAAAAAAAH!

(Flashback ends)

(Cole gives a scared look)

(Static)

Captain Carney: Hey kids!

Kids and Katrina: Hey captain!

Captain Carney: What's that sound?

Kids and Katrina: It's the bubble bunch gang!

Captain Carney: It sure is! Ahoy there kids, step right up, step right up, Come one come all, be the First ones to see the bubble bunch band sing there new jamberry!

Bubble Bunch (singing): No one's happier than The Bubble Bunch Band They're the most awesome band in all the land The Bubble Bunch band are super-duper nice.

Katrina: (Gasp) it's Bobby Blue and he hasn't aged a bit!

Bubble bunch: Especially if you buy our merchandise.

(Something happens to Bobby blue and Katrina looks sad)  
Katrina: Bobby Blue!? Reddy Red!? Garry Green!? Yosef Yellow!? What's happening? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How are you still playing!?

(The bubble Bunch Explode and Cole is behind the curtains)

Cole: Where's your instauration now Katrina, That's right I melted it!

Kin: Well actually I melted it.

(Reddy red's arm falls on Kin's head)

Cole: AHH! Scary Puppet!

(Cole grabs a fire extinguisher and blows Kin away)

Captain Carney: it doesn't look, good girls, Band's all melted into goo.

(Captain Carney Rolls down his mustache)

Captain Carney: Of course I've seen worse in the navy. Sharks, sail guts, Sharks puking up sail guts, but you kids don't need to hear that story.

Katrina: Captain Carney the bubble bunch band inspired to make music when I was a kid, so we're gonna take their place, and inspire kids the same I did!

Captain Carney: Tell ya what kids, if you're able to turn yourselves into an animatronic band and a brand new song by 0800 hour tomorrow.

Katrina: Sounds reasonable.

Captain Carney: Then you got yourself a deal.

(Back the garage Katrina rolls up a bubble band poster with her band on it)

Katrina: Can you believe we're gonna be the next bubble band! This is a dream come true!

Nick: It's your dream come true, I just can't watch you fail. Hopefully, I'll grow out of it. But how are we gonna turn our selves into an animatronic puppet band and write a new song by 8 tomorrow morning?

Katrina: Got me, but I did order puppets, they'll be arriving right aboooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut.

(Doorbell rings)

Katrina: There we go

(Cuts to the band opening the boxes with the puppets)

Carrie: which one's mine!

Mina: I know right, there sister just like us.

Nick: Um, there's something wrong with mines?

(Nick show his puppet which looks like a girl wearing makeup)

Carrie: Nope.

Mina: Splitting image.

Katrina: So looks like you.

(Fire comes from Nick's head)

 **(Puppet looks like a girl)**

(In Cole's room)

Cole: I melt Katrina's inspiration and he makes an even grosser one, this calls for an even grosser-er plan.

Kin: Will I get burn again.

(Cole's pulls out some goo bombs from his drawer)

Cole: Oh, you'll find out Kin all in good time, ALL IN GOOD TIME!

Kin: Is now a good time?

Cole: Yes now is a good time.

(Cuts to Grojband)

Katrina: This is great girls, with these suits we can control the puppets from backstage. They'll mimic our every move.

(Katrina moves which cause the puppet her to move)

Carrie: Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself. Silly puppet.

Katrina/Mina/Carrie: Haha haha haha.

Nick: Okay enough we got to start practicing for tomorrow.

(Cuts to when the band is done practicing)

Katrina: That was awesome.

(Cole and Kin are on the balcony)

Kin: There's less than no way those freaky things are going on TV without blowing up, put the boom things inside the puppets.

(Kin goes down the stairs)

Cole: If you get caught, I detonate.

(Kin sneaks down on stage and puts bombs In the Carrie and Nick puppets and about to put one in another but he stops because it's Cole with chocolate milk)

Cole: Stop with the slithering Kin.

Kin: Where is everyone?

Cole: They went out for chocolate milk.

(Cole drinks the chocolate milk)

Kin: Oh, can I have some?

(Cole throws it)

Cole: There's none left, keep stuffing!

(Cole pulls out another box and drinks it)

 **(No more milk for Kin)**

(Grojband is backstage)

Katrina: This is it, girls, we are about to fill a lifelong dream to use puppets to love music, even though the puppet part is pretty recent.

Nick: That's great Kat, inspire them with what exactly.

(Captain Carney is in a thought bubble)

Captain Carney: You gotta sing a new song, a new song.

(The curtain roles up to reveal he is there)

Captain Carney: I'm actually here.

(Captain Carney walks on stage)

Captain Carney: Hey Carney kids give a big, old howdy ho to the brand new grojgang.

(The kids cheer at them but the band does nothing)

Carrie: Did we forget lyrics again?

Mina: That seems to be a running theme.

Katrina: Let's bright side this, we did a pretty good run of luck until now right girls.

(What the band does backstage they do on set)

Captain Carney: We might have a mutiny on our hand Carney kid.

Carney kid: Just say the word, sir, I can have them sinking to the bottom of the sea in 6 minutes.

Kin: Is that it, should I press the button, I can't tell what's happening.

(Cole grabs the remote)

Cole: Who cares, make blam-o!

(Cole press the button and the animatronic explodes and goo is everywhere)

Captain Carney: Hit the deck!

(Captain Carney and Carney kid Jumps away and it cuts to backstage)

Nick: What was that?

(Katrina looks on stage and sees what happened)

Cole: Ha ha ha ha! That was awesome!

Kin: Thanks, Cole.

Cole: I was talking to me, Katrina's puppet got so blown up, goodbye inspiration, hello shame, creepy puppet 0, Cole 1.

Captain Carney: I don't know what happens out there but you 2 minutes until we're back from commercial, and them puppets better be singing.

Mina: I'm pretty sure these puppets were not made to blow up and explode goo everywhere!

Katrina: It's Cole, he's been afraid of puppets ever since he was "traumatized" as a little kid, he hates puppets.

Nick: He's not your biggest fan either, so what do we do?

Katrina: You know what they say "a new day, a new pile of scary puppets".

Carrie: They sure do.

 **(Wicked cool transition)**

(Cole and Kin are about to leave)

Cole: Let's bounce Kin, we got a whole afternoon of gloating to do.

(The door shuts)

Kin: What's happening?

(Something runs past them)

Cole: Relax kin, it's just Katrina crying over her failure.

Katrina: Revenge!

Kin: Either that or the puppet you blew up had come back to have revenge on us for blowing them up.

Cole: Puppets are not a joke Kin!

(Cole hides behind Kin)

Katrina: Cole you did this to me!

Cole: (Gasp) It was his plan, his, he made me do it, I didn't want to, I love puppets!

Kin: Cole remember me.

Cole: Ah!

(Mina puppet jumps out)

Mina: Revenge!

Cole: Ah! Scary puppet!

(Cole runs into Carrie puppet)

Carrie: Errrrr!

Cole: Ah! Scary puppets!

(Cole trips and lands in front of Nick puppet)

Cole: Please scary girl puppet, no!

Nick: I'm not a girl, I mean revenge

(The puppet surround Cole)

Katrina/Mina/Carrie/Nick: Revenge!

Cole: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Cole goes into scared diary mode with parts of the puppets around him)

Katrina: Hello sweet lyrics.

Nick: We still got one problem though, these puppets are trashed.

Katrina: Like I don't have a backup plan.

(Static)

Captain Carney: Let's give a big Carney clap again for the groj-gang.

(Song starts)

Katrina (Singing): This one for you bobby blue. I'm running from the puppets cuz they want me dead. I hope that I don't lose my beautiful head. Their noses are plastic but I fear they can smell their eyes are like windows-

Carrie: STRAIGHT INTO HEEEEEEEEEEEECK!

Katrina: Sing it with me.

Katrina/Kids (singing): I'm running from the puppets cuz they want me dead. I hope that I don't lose my beautiful head. Their noses are plastic but I fear they can smell. Their eyes are like windows

Carrie/Kids: STRAIGHT INTO HEEEEEEEEEEEECK!

Katrina: And this can happen to YOU!

(Cuts to backstage)

Captain Carney: I wanna thank you Grojband for a job well done, I'd say you'd earn a full-time gig!

(Captain Carney shows them a poster of them in the bubble band but with the girl puppet Nick)

Nick: Gah! Oh forget it, I'll just wear makeup.

Katrina: Thanks Captain Carney but as much I love the bubble bunch-

(A spotlight shines on Katrina)

Katrina: I don't think it's for us, puppets might inspire but they can also terrify, when you pull a person's strings you might pull so hard they come apart and instead of inspiration, they might be filled with something that waits to explode.

(The guys look at him with creeped out looks)

Nick: Pretty creepy Kat, but you could have turned that into a song.

Katrina: I don't know Nick, it feels a little "mechanical" to me. Thanks for coming out everyone.

(Katrina closes garage door)

 **Hello there those who read this the next chapter could be "In-D Road Danger" but I kind of don't like that episode so I want your opinion either "In-D Road Danger" or "Math of Carrie" you choose.**


	6. Math of Carrie

**Got a band that's really cool, stealing words from you know who, playing gigs when we can, trying to impress our fans. Younger brother goes berserk. His temper is his biggest quirk. I got a plan that might just work. Now, we're gonna rock and we're gonna roll. We are Grojband.  
Whoa-oa-oa!**

TV man: Today math takes the stage at the semiannual Peaceville Trimathalon. Live right here on the substation station, home of televised math, solve for excitement.

(Katrina turns off the ad and is in a swivel chair)

Katrina: Guess who booked us a gig for rocking the Trimathalon.

(Katrina wheels herself to the band)

Carrie: Just tell us this game always take forever.

Mina: We're playing a math competition awesome!

Nick: I was gonna say nerds-ville.

Katrina: Its live TV Nick we'll reach every nerd in town a totally untapped fan base, Grojband equals math rock, and when smart people like us every else will like us so they'll look smart too.

Carrie: I don't know Katrina I'm not so good at math, I've failing it for like how many hands is 6 fingers?

Katrina: You know all the math you need to buddy, you can count us in right?

Carrie: 1 2 3 4!

(The band starts playing and Cole is on the balcony looking down on the band)

Cole: I can't think with all that rock n racket! Hashtag silence!

(Cole goes in his room)

Cole: There's a zero percent chance Katrina and her dumb band is playing at the Trimathalon.

(Cole grabs a phone and calls Mayor Barney)

Mayor Barney: Hello, I'll won't stand for that! Wait sorry jumped a gun, what are you calling about?

 **(Monkeywrench transition)**

Katrina: What do you mean our band can't play?

Mayor Barney: Word has it your drummer a math failure, can have her on stage when we're giving up for numbers.

(Mayor Barney high fives Cole)

Cole: Guess whose brother snitched you out, hashtag sabotage!

Katrina: Cole you told Mayor Barney about Carrie.

Cole: There isn't room for at this thing for you plus me, so I minus you.

Katrina: Wait why are you going to the Trimathalon?

Cole: I have my super-secret reasons.

Katrina: Ok its problem-solving time.

(Katrina is in Mayor Barney office)

Mayor Barney: Sure if Carrie wins the Trimathalon it'll be exactly like she passed 6 years of math in a day. Then you can play.

Katrina: Yes!

Nick: That does not solve our problem, Kat.

(Cuts to the boy's bathroom where Alex and Kai are washing their hand when Cole appears behind them)

Alex/Kai: Ahhh!

(Cole dresses him up in a plaid green buttoned shirt with a yellow shirt under, brown pants, orange socks, and brown shoes. He also has a man bun with a pencil going through it. And glasses)

Cole: Time to out-nerd these nerds with my alter ego.

(Cole exits the boy's bathroom)

Kin: Calculus Cole, what's up dude?

Cole: Kin my intellectual equal.

Kin: You want to get our omega 3 on with a brain strength fish oil smoothie

Cole: Sure I secretly love those nerd smoothies! Uh, I mean I love fish oil smoothies openly.

Kin: It's amazing to have a best friend that likes brain food and doesn't yell at me, I mean Cole is awesome-

Cole: He's totally is, let's count the first hundred way he's awesome you go first.

Kin: Uh?

(Cuts to Grojband in the garage)

Carrie: I have to learn 6 years of math that could take like 3 hands!

Mina: No sweat sis I'll just drop some number knowledge with our sister power. Give me your mind!

(Mina is in Carrie's brain and about to go in her math center)

Mina: This doesn't look good.

(Mina open the door to Carrie's math part)

Mina: Gasp!

(Numbers were rampaging all over the place)

(It goes back to the real world)

Mina: The math center of Carrie's brain is a war zone!

Carrie: This is all that I'm good for!

(Carrie starts to drum and the numbers glow and fly all over the place)

Mina: Of course drumming is a mathematical expression, let's hear some iron pixies.

(Carrie plays iron pixies)

Mina: Don't forget Johnny Bongo he played without drumsticks.

(Carrie's eyes goes swirly and starts to play on her drum set without drumsticks and numbers fly on the chalkboard)

Nick: So when Carrie drums she enters a kind of blissful genius trance?

Katrina: And blah blah blah she nail the Trimathalon, all right Grojband let's rock these nerds like geologist nerds rocks!

 **(Wicked cool transition)**

(There's a montage of Cole and Kin doing nerd stuff)

Kin: What's your favorite number, Cal?

Cole: I like 101 it's totally the first palindromic prime.

Kin: I like eight it's almost a snowman math is great.

Cole: Accurate what's even greater is how you can use it to make revenge formulas, where all the variables are the thing your enemies do to bug you and you multiply them all together and then x equals how much vengeance you dish out!

Kin: I also like 2

 **(2 is pretty great)**

Mayor Barney: Welcome nerds and nerdy enthusiasts to the x + y semi biannual Trimathalon.

Nick: Even if Carrie wins what are we gonna do about lyrics?

Katrina: Cole said he'd be here, maybe we'll get some nerd to kiss him and freak him out.

Mayor Barney: All right our first brain-to-brain competitors are Cameron Button and Calculus Cole!

Katrina: (Gasp) I wonder Cole is?

Mayor Barney: Let's do stuff with numbers!

Cole: Oh like so easy.

(Cole solves the question)

Mayor Barney: You're on to the next round!

Crowd: Cal, Cal, Cal, Cal, Cal!

(Cole's man bun starts to loosen up but Cole puts it back in position)

Mayor Barney: Next up Claire Route and Carrie.

(Carrie starts drumming on the chalkboard and solves the problem)

Mayor Barney: That was the loudest math I've heard all day but you got it right so Claire goes away.

Katrina: She won only 10 more rounds to go!

(There's a montage of the competition where Carrie and Cole wins and other kids lose until its Cole against Carrie)

Mayor Barney: And we're set for our final round between Carrie and Calculus Cole.

Mina: Carrie doesn't look so good.

Nick: Neither does our shot at this gig.

Mayor Barney: Let's do this.

(Carrie starts to drum but her sticks break)

Carrie: Noooo!

Mina: Aw man Carrie broke her sticks!

Nick: There's no way she can win now!

Katrina: Oh yes there is remember Johnny Bongo he played without drumsticks.

(Katrina tosses Carrie a bucket)

Katrina: Carrie remember Johnny Bongo!

Carrie: Care go bongo!

(Carrie starts playing and goes into a mental battle with Cole and defeats him)

Mayor Barney: We have the correct answer here in the math of Carrie.

(Mayor Barney hands Carrie the trophy)

Cole: No fair I couldn't focus with all that rock n racket. Hashtag silence!

Katrina: Calculus Cole is Cole!

Mina: Cool your brother has a secret identity!

Katrina: Yeah cool and when everyone finds out my cool brother has a little nerdy secret he'll go completely diary!

Nick: How are gonna get the secret out?

(Katrina notice that Cole's man bun is getting lose)

Cole: This couldn't get worse!

Katrina: Looks like Cole's wound a little tight time to let his hair down.

(Katrina throws a guitar pick and it removes Cole's nerdy look)

Crowd: (Gasp)

Nerd 1: It's Cole Riffen he likes math!

Nerd 2: Just like us, we love you, Cole.

Nerd 1: For your mind!

Crowd: Cole, Cole, Cole, Cole, Cole!

Cole: I'm like you, I'm so like you, and now you all know it, grrr, Carrie!

(Cole goes into angry diary mode with numbers around him)

Katrina: See Nick no problem.

(Song start)

Katrina (Singing): Who cares if I rock a square root? I'll figure out your arithmetic sequence to boot. Just cuz I'm equal to a greater than you doesn't mean I belong in here with all you congruent. I get a kick out of trapezoids, but if they ever found out I would be destroyed. Newton is my favorite mathletic dude, but that's a big secret in my neighborhood. Care!

(Drum solo)

(Katrina walks pass the nerds making them cool until Carrie breaks her drumsticks again)

Carrie: Care go bongo!

Katrina: Who cares that I love trigonometry? If that makes me like you then I don't wanna be me. Yeah!

(Song ends)

(Cole comes out of the crowd)

Kin: Cole you love math like me!

Cole: I think I need a soda kin the king that stunts your growth.

Mina: We rocked the egg out of those egg heads!

Katrina: Yeah and on citywide TV, oh no we made every nerd in Peaceville cool!

Nick: How is that bad thing?

(The power goes out)

Mayor Barney: Without the nerds, there's no one to run the electricity, water, and trains. Do you kids want a job in the field of mathematics?

Katrina: Thanks but no thanks Mayor Barney

(Spotlight shines on Katrina)

Katrina: Math is something that should be left alone. it is, what it is, confusing and painful and only for a few of us to understand. Nerds can really make math do its thing by turning numbers into electricity and running water and Sometimes into music.

(Spotlight turns off)

Nick: Big ups for math Kat.

Katrina: The biggest of ups Nick.

(Katrina and Nick high five)

Katrina: Thanks for coming out everyone.

(Katrina closes garage door)


End file.
